The Thoughts I Can't Deny
by IWannaLiveInABigBlueBox
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in a D/s relationship. Being roommates with Rachel and Santana makes this complicated. But eventually one day, they decide to tell them… For a GKM prompt
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in a D/s relationship. Being roommates with Rachel and Santana makes this complicated. But eventually one day, they decide to tell them…

Warnings: D/s dynamics, BDSM, eventually it will be a 24/7 thing, smut, that's really all I know for right now

A/N: Based off of this GKM prompt.

Kurt and Blaine have always incorporated D/s in their relationship (sub!Blaine), but as they grow older, the need to practice that sort of lifestyle even during their everyday life grows stronger.  
The problem is, they live in the loft with Rachel and Santana and have no idea how to start a 24/7 D/s relationship with so little privacy.  
They do try, because Blaine's stressed and Kurt needs relief and everything, but they find out it's impossible to do everything they need to (sometimes they have to end a punishment early, or there's not enough recovery time).  
In the end, with Blaine's consent, they decide to tell Rachel and Santana. Of course they're astonished at first, so the two need to explain in detail what does their relationship consist of, that it's entirely consensual, they NEED it even, and all the things you try to make a newbie understand about BDSM.  
They eventually accept and respect it, and Kurt makes sure Blaine's not an object of unfortunate puns because of his "position" in the relationship.

Want:  
- a normally functioning D/s relationship without drama of sort  
- At least one punishment spanking with the girls in the house. They know but they don't say anything about it, and it's really embarassing for Blaine  
- Casual scenes where Blaine messes up and Kurt tells him to "go to their room" and everyone knows what's going on  
- As time passes, they become more and more open and confident about their lifestyle  
- Rachel and Santana end up being completely accepting

Kurt's day was perfect. Isabelle was using a few of his personal designs in a new line at Vogue and he'd aced his midterm in his Shakespeare class that he'd been incredibly worried about because it was on Henry VI and seriously, that had to be the most boring thing Shakespeare had ever written.

And then he got to come home to his perfect sub, kneeling at the foot of their bed with nothing on and his sleek black collar held loosely in his hands. Kurt smiled shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up before approaching Blaine. He took the collar from his hands and Blaine obediently lifted his chin while keeping his eyes on the floor as Kurt wrapped it around his neck and latched it. All the tension seemed to just melt out of Blaine's body as Kurt leaned down to kiss him chastely before standing again.

"Face the bed, sweet one," Kurt ordered, stripping slowly. Blaine complied. "Hands behind your back." Once again, Blaine immediately did as he was told, waiting patiently until Kurt was finished undressing. Kurt pulled out their toy box from the top shelf of the closet and chose his favorite silk black ties before returning to Blaine. He tied Blaine's wrists together and Blaine gave an experimental tig to make sure that they were secure. He then went and sat on the bed in front of Blaine.

Blaine's eyes darted to Kurt's cock inches from his face before they returned to the ground. "You can look, pet," Kurt told him, petting his hair fondly and Blaine's wide honey eyes immediately went to his face. "You may also speak, beautiful."

"Please, Sir," he begged quietly his eyes now zeroing in on Kurt's cock as he licked his lips.

"What do you want, gorgeous?" Blaine whined, straining forward but Kurt held him back with a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. "Use your words, Blaine."

"Wanna suck you," Blaine panted, his mouth falling open in anticipation.

"Good boy," Kurt praised, releasing his hold on Blaine's shoulder, "go on."

Blaine almost fell forward in his haste, his tongue lapping at the head of Kurt's cock for a moment before he sunk around it, moaning in delight. Kurt tried to stay still, to let Blaine go at his own pace but Blaine was looking up at him with begging eyes as he bobbed his head and ran his tongue along the sensitive vein and swirled it around the head, barely dipping into the slit at the top.

Kurt's fingers threaded in Blaine's hair, so so thankful that his boyfriend had taken a shower after school and washed all the gel out, as he fucked into Blaine's throat, almost without him meaning to, but the guttural moan Blaine let out had him continuing. Blaine swallowed around him, his gag reflex practically non-existent after years of doing this.

Kurt moaned, his hips thrusting in and out, in and out, in and out.

"Close, baby," he panted and Blaine hummed, still doing his best to provide some suction each time Kurt pulled out. Kurt's hips stuttered before he came with a loud cry, releasing Blaine's hair and falling back on the bed. Blaine sucked him through it, immediately pulling off when he felt Kurt twitch in discomfort.

"You were so good, beautiful," Kurt mumbled, his body loose and sated, "my good boy."

Blaine smiled brightly, pleased that he could still reduce his Dom to a quivering mess even after all this time.

Kurt took one last deep breath before sitting back up, Blaine's eyes were still dark with lust his cock curving up beautifully toward his stomach.

Kurt smirked, "Would you like some help with that?"

—

Fridays were supposed to be Broadway nights. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Santana, would marathon every Broadway musical they owned, bootlegs and all, all night long. Well, at least until they all passed out at about three in the morning. Though it had been quite a while since all of the roommates had been able to attend and they were looking forward to it. The last three weeks it had ended up just being Kurt and Blaine and, while Blaine loved the quality time with Rachel and Santana, he also kind of hated that they were there.

He looked longingly at the spot on the floor next to Kurt's legs before sliding onto the couch next to him and curling into his side. Kurt smiled, kissing his temple and wrapping his arm tightly around his waist, pressing his fingers into the bruises he knew he had left last night on Blaine's hips. Blaine bit his lip against a moan, his knees drawing up to his chest as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Baby faced gays," Santana snapped as she sat down on the other end of the couch, "you know the rules. No sexy times in the common areas, especially not while the jew and I are around."

Rachel and Kurt rolled their eyes at the same time and Rachel sat a bowl of popcorn on Blaine's knees before sitting down beside him with her and Santana's bowl. "Funny Girl first?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Kurt said, "Blaine picked How to Succeed, we'll do Funny Girl next." Rachel deflated a little but still perked up when the overture started playing and Finch descended on his window washing swing.

Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's letting his hand come up to his neck as he stroked it gently. He knew how much Blaine hated not getting to wear his collar all the time and how much he seemed to loathe using the furniture, but there was no way for Blaine to discreetly kneel at Kurt's feet without Rachel and Santana knowing something was up.

It wasn't that they were ashamed of that side of their relationship. They'd been playing and sceneing almost as long as they'd been having sex, and even before that, the D/s dynamic had been there, though they were basically oblivious to it. It was fun and very therapeutic at points and just a part of who they were, but most other people didn't get that. Santana might, but there was no way Rachel would. So they had to keep it a secret, and that meant Blaine had to sit on the couch and cuddle with his boyfriend like a normal person would. No matter how hard it was for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine went to the room the second he got home and dropped to his knees by the bed. He watched the floor carefully and tried to force out all thoughts of his day, tracing the grain of the wood with his eyes.

_Breathe_, he told himself, _just breathe. Kurt will be home soon and then he will take care of you and make you forget. Breathe._

Blaine's mantra could not force his doubts and fears from his mind. Today had been rough. The TA in his pop music class apparently hated him and continued to beat down every performance he gave, saying that Blaine should actually try to prepare something for his assignments rather than just wing it every week. But Blaine did prepare, he poured over his arrangements on his keyboard night after night, practicing the song until he was pretty sure the lyrics would literally be written into the flesh of his brain. Kurt could attest to that. Rachel and Santana could also very angrily attest to that as well, after many sleepless nights as Blaine played and sang.

Then his dad had called, though he wasn't exactly sure he had a reason other than to tell Blaine how much he disapproved of his life choices and his boyfriend and told him at least thirteen different times how stupid and naive he was for thinking he could actually make it in the music business.

Then, of course, all the stress from that accumulated into Blaine panicking during his dance test and falling flat on his face in front of the whole class. He rubbed absentmindedly at his wrist, still sore and most definitely sprained from how he had tried to catch himself.

He heard the door slide open and immediately straightened his back, his hands flattening out on his thighs. He was fine. He would be fine. Kurt was here to take care of him. Everything would be okay.

Until he heard their voices. Rachel and Santana, talking loudly about their days. His heart squeezed in his chest and he wrapped his arms around himself. He needed Kurt and he wouldn't be able to have him tonight. Not the way he really needed, anyway.

The tears started falling from his eyes before he could even register them as he fell forward, pressing his forehead to the cold wood floor. He covered his mouth with his hand and tried to muffle his sobs as he rocked himself back and forth.

God, why was he like this? He couldn't even go a day without needing to give up control. That wasn't normal. Most people didn't need their boyfriend to tie them up everyday just so that they could survive the night. They didn't need to spend the entire morning doing every little thing their boyfriend asked to make it through the day. They didn't want to wear a collar. He was broken and needy and he couldn't understand why Kurt could possibly put up with him like this. Why Kurt would so much effort into taking care of him when he could probably snap his fingers and a perfectly average boy would come running, ready to have perfectly vanilla sex and make his own decisions.

Blaine took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Kurt wouldn't like that he was thinking like this. That thought calmed him down enough that he was able to sit back on his heels. He needed light. He needed sun. Something bright and happy to perk up his mood. Yes, that's what he needed. He could get by without Kurt domming him, he'd been doing it for years. He'd be okay.

Blaine straightened his shirt and smoothed out his shirt, wiping away the last remnants of his tears before leaving his and Kurt's area to go sit by the window in the living room.

—

Kurt knew something was up the second he stepped into the apartment. Rachel and Santana were sitting on the couch while Santana boasted some most likely made up story, frequently switching into Spanish and then back into English. But Blaine wasn't with them. He was sitting alone by the window, curled into the tightest ball possible as he stared out at the New York life below him.

"Baby?" Kurt said to announce his presence as he approached him. Blaine didn't respond. "Blaine, sweetie, what's wrong?" Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off, still not looking at him. Kurt glanced over at Rachel and Santana and, finding them satisfyingly engaged in their conversation, sat down in front of Blaine.

"Pet," he said quietly, "tell me what's wrong." Blaine sat up a bit straighter because of Kurt's commanding tone but he still shook his head in response.

Kurt paused for a moment. Blaine had never defied a direct order like that. Unless he was physically incapable of doing what Kurt told him he would immediately do it. "Blaine," Kurt said sharply.

Blaine sighed, his eyes flashing to Kurt for a second before they returned to the window. "It doesn't matter."

"It does too matter, because you're upset about it, it matters. Tell me."

Blaine didn't speak again.

Kurt clenched his jaw, looking over to the girls on the couch.

"Stay," he said sternly before getting up and walking over to them. Blaine twitched as though he wanted to move simply because Kurt had told him not to, but in the end he stayed where he was.

"What's wrong with Frodo?" Santana asked, her eyes trained on Blaine's still form.

Kurt shook his head, "I don't know. Would you guys mind giving us some privacy? Maybe going out for dinner or to Dani's or something?"

Rachel nodded, smiling sadly, "Of course, there is that new Dim Sum place that just opened up by the theatre that I've been wanting to try."

"Thanks," Kurt said, smiling back.

The girls grabbed their coats, both of them casting glances at Blaine before they opened the door. "Take care of him, porcelain," Santana said, something flashing in her eyes that Kurt couldn't quite decipher. She opened her mouth as though to say something else but then just shook her head and left.

Kurt took a deep breath to center himself before crossing the room back to Blaine. "Stand," Kurt said, letting the authority slip back into his voice.

Blaine twitched, but he didn't stand immediately. Not until Kurt place a hand on his arm his he actually get up. Kurt watched him carefully, he saw a strange amount of defiance in Blaine's eyes, but behind that he could see the instinctual urge to submit.

"Bedroom," Kurt said shortly, pulling Blaine along behind him. "Kneel," he ordered once he closed the curtain behind him. Once again Blaine's body twitched but he remained standing. "Don't make me ask again, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes narrowed but he finally sunk to his knees, his back ramrod straight as he looked up at Kurt.

"Now," Kurt started, "tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," Blaine said, petulantly.

Kurt gave him a stern look, "Pet, I don't know what's going on with you today, but I will not hesitate to get the paddle if I have to."

"I'm not a child, Kurt."

"You're sure acting like one right now," Kurt shot back.

"No," Blaine scoffed, "I'm acting like a normal person, one that can make his own decisions and deal with his own problems without running to his boyfriend for help with everything. I'm being a grown up."

Kurt paused for a moment. "You like me taking control…"

"I need to learn to be on my own. I need to be able to take care of myself and stop relying on you to do that."

"But I like doing that… this had never been a problem before. What happened today to change that?"

Blaine shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

"Will you stop saying that? It matters because you, my always perfect and obedient submissive, are defying orders! Because you're so tense right now, even though normally, kneeling is the most relaxing position for you! Because you won't let me take care of you and I don't know how to deal with that!"

Blaine stood again, seeming sick of kneeling on the floor. "You can't always take care of me! You have a life and I have a life and we have roommates! Privacy isn't something we get, and so I need to not always count on you being able to be what I need, because you can't! You can't always be my Dom so I shouldn't always be required to be your sub!" Blaine took a step back, faltering from the hurt expression on Kurt's face.

"You don't think I can properly Dom you? You don't think I'm good enough for you?" his voice cracked and Blaine flinched. No, no, that's not what he meant at all.

The tears pooling in Kurt's eyes are what finally broke him. He collapsed back onto his knees, clutching at Kurt's legs. "I'm sorry, Sir," he whimpered brokenly, "I didn't… I didn't… I'm sorry."

Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's hair, but he didn't speak for a few minutes. "You always have the right to express your thoughts and feelings, Blaine," he began quietly, "but not like that. That was not okay."

Blaine nodded against Kurt's legs, "I-I know. I'm s-sorry."

"I'm going to have to punish you," Kurt stated.

Blaine sniffled, nodding again, "Yes, S-sir."

"But first I need you to tell me what set you off."

Blaine shrugged, finally pulling away from Kurt's legs. "I… I just had a bad day." He was staring at Kurt's feet.

Kurt cupped his cheek, nudging his head up until he was looking at him. "What happened?"

"I… my TA hates me. My dad called. And I bombed my dance test."

"Oh, sweetie," Kurt whispered, his thumb stroking over Blaine's cheekbone, "can you elaborate?"

Blaine nodded, "The TA in my pop class, told me, once again, that I need to stop winging my assignments and actually prepare for them. My dad… well, it was the usual…" Kurt nodded, he didn't need more details on that one, "and then… I just tripped during my dance and I fell and I think I sprained my wrist…"

Kurt held out his hand and Blaine put his injured hand in it. Kurt twisted it around a little and Blaine winced slightly. "It's nothing too bad, just a small sprain. We'll put some ice on it tonight and then have you wear a wrap for the next few days. It'll be fine," he patted his arm once before dropping it. "I know none of those things are good… but that shouldn't have cause this. Stress, sadness, yes. Not disobedience and the urge to pull away from me."

"I know… I just.. I came home, and I really needed you, but then Santana and Rachel got back before you and I realized I wouldn't be able to have you. I guess I just kind of freaked out."

"That's not good, pet. This relationship is about trust and you need to always remember that I will always do my best to give you what you need. Even if we have to be really quiet and sneaky about it so as not to freak our roommates out."

The corners of Blaine's mouth tugged up in a small smile. "I know… it won't happen again, Sir."

"Good," Kurt said, "now, for your punishment," Blaine stilled but watched Kurt expectantly, "Remove your clothes then kneel on the bed facing the wall."

Blaine hurried to comply, stripping and folding his clothes neatly before climbing onto the bed. He heard Kurt digging through the toy box as he settled back on his heels, lowering his eyes to the blankets. Kurt came up behind him, placing a hand on his back.

"Put your hands on the headboard," Kurt ordered, all business now. Blaine did so, stretching out so he was leaning against the headboard with his ass held out for Kurt. Kurt snapped their leather cuffs around Blaine's wrists before hooking them to the columns on the headboard. "Secure?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded, mutely.

"I'm going to do five with the paddle, five with the belt, and then ten with my hand, pet."

"Yes, Sir." Blaine flexed his arms, trying to keep from squirming. "Do you want me to count?"

"No, I just want you to feel. To know that I can give you what you need, can you do that?" Blaine nodded again. "Do you want me to blindfold you, to keep your mind from wandering?"

"No, Sir. I'll be fine. Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, beautiful. Now just relax and feel."

Kurt's kneaded the flesh of Blaine's ass for a moment before sliding his hand down his thighs and retrieving the paddle. Blaine tensed, waiting for the first hit. Kurt swung it a few times through the air without actually letting it fall against Blaine's ass, watching as all his muscles constricted at the sound of the whoosh but relaxed as it silenced again. His ass twitched in preparation before Kurt finally dealt the first blow. Blaine rocked forward with the impact, biting his lip to silence his cry.

"It's okay, baby. You don't have to keep quiet. We're alone," Kurt ran his hand soothingly over the reddening skin before bringing it down again. Blaine cried out, his voice cracking. It had been so long since he'd been spanked, let alone paddled. They just didn't have the privacy to fully do one as a punishment. Kurt had to get more creative with his punishments, even going so far as to just make Blaine stand in the corner for ten minutes, because it was the only thing he could think of that could easily be hidden if one of the girls walked it.

The next blow was harder than the rest and Blaine gasped for his breath for a minute afterward, his vision blurring around the edges. The next two came in quick succession and then Kurt was dropping the paddle.

"The belt next," Kurt told him, going back to his position by the foot of the bed. Blaine nodded, swallowing once. The belt bit into his ass, the leather soft, but also unforgiving and Blaine moaned, his head drooping.

The next hit came across his upper thighs and Blaine jerked forward, crying out. Kurt drug a nail across it, pulling a broken whimper from Blaine's mouth, before bringing it down in the same place again. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears slipping past and clinging to his eyelashes.

The fourth and fifth hits came directly across the middle of his ass, no pause in between, they still hurt, but the pain seemed less concentrated, a little fuzzy. The sound of the belt hitting the ground was muted and the only thing that seemed to be completely in focus was Kurt's hand rubbing in ass.

"Halfway there, baby," Kurt murmured to him.

Blaine nodded, blinking slowly at the headboard, his vision blurry.

Kurt's hand came down and Blaine whined, jerking forward. The pain radiated throughout his body and shot to his hard cock, hanging between his legs. He lost count of the hits and where they fell, barely able to concentrate on the sound of Kurt's voice praising him as he drifted. Kurt stopped after a while and came around to Blaine's head, he cupped his cheek gently, making him look at him. Blaine's eyes fluttered, glazed over and Kurt smiled brightly.

"Good boy," he whispered, rubbing his thumb across his cheek. "You're done now, it's over. You're forgiven." The corners of Blaine's mouth twitched up but Kurt could tell he definitely wasn't that present anymore. He ran his hand through Blaine's hair, ignoring the gel clinging to his hands. It had been so long since Blaine had gotten to subspace, and he really hoped the fact that Kurt had gotten him there tonight drove home Kurt's lesson that he could give Blaine what he needed, as long as he asked.

Kurt undid the restraints, gently easing Blaine down on the bed. "That's my good boy," he praised, stroking his hand lovingly up and down Blaine's back, "took that so well. Such a good boy." Blaine smiled tiredly, his arms curling around the pillow, still drifting in his subspace.

Kurt pulled their bottle of aloe vera lotion out of their bed side drawer, squeezing some into his hands before rubbing it gently into the red skin of Blaine's ass. Blaine moaned, rutting against the bed. Kurt smacked him once sharply on his leg. "None of that, pet, you're not coming tonight."

Blaine whined but stilled, smiling happily as Kurt peppered his back with kisses before replacing the lotion and pulling Blaine into his arms. Blaine blinked up at him, his eyes still glazed over. "You went really deep this time, huh?" Blaine just grunted, nuzzling back into Kurt's shoulder. "It's okay, sweetie, take your time coming back." He kissed his temple, rubbing small circles into the small of Blaine's back.

They stayed like that for a little while, Blaine very slowly coming back to himself, twitching every now and then as the world became less muted and fuzzy.

Then the door slid open. Blaine jumped, his whole body suddenly awake and he felt dizzy. He swayed a little in Kurt's arms as he sat up.

"Baby faced gays! We're back!" Santana shouted, and Kurt heard her drop something on the kitchen counter.

"You okay?" Kurt asked and Blaine blinked and reoriented himself.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just… came back a little too quickly."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Kurt muttered, kissing his forehead.

"It's okay," Blaine said, "not your fault. Just the joys of having roommates…"

At that moment Santana peaked her head inside their curtains. She smirked as both boys hurried to pull the blankets up over themselves. "I was just coming to check and see that out ex-Warbler was okay, but I see that he is more than okay, so I will leave you two to your ooey-gooey romantic post sex talk." She smiled again, giving Blaine one last appraising look before snapping the curtain shut and walking away.

Blaine laughed, hiding his face in Kurt's shoulder. "See what I mean about the joys of roommates?"


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was dozing on Kurt's shoulder later that night. The leftover box Rachel and Santana had brought them slowly slipping out of his grasp. Kurt smiled, taking the box from him and sitting it on the coffee table, kissing the top of Blaine's curls. Blaine hummed, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck. Kurt laughed quietly at him. He was always so damn cuddly after a punishment.

Rachel had turned in about an hour ago but Santana was still up with them. She looked over at them from her place in the armchair, rolling her eyes. "I think I'm going to go to bed before you two make me puke," she snarked, standing up, but the corner of her mouth twitched up in a fond smile. She left the room and Kurt and Blaine were alone.

As much as Kurt wanted to just stretch out on the couch and hold Blaine in his arms all night, they needed to talk and so as Santana snapped the curtain shut to her area of the flat, he nudged Blaine gently. "Wake up, sweetheart," he whispered.

Blaine groaned, his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist as he burrowed deeper into his side. Kurt shrugged him off and Blaine sat up, blinking blearily at him.

"We need to talk, baby," Kurt said.

Blaine's eyes narrowed, a hint of panic flashing through them as he nodded slowly. "Bedroom?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be best," Kurt smiled encouragingly at him and a bit of his fear faded away as Kurt led him to their area.

Blaine dropped to his knees by the bed once Kurt closed the curtain, looking up at Kurt expectantly. It was his normal position when Kurt wanted to talk, because even if they were talking about something that made him uncomfortable or nervous he was always much calmer when he was on his knees because it showed who he belonged to and that Kurt would always take care of him. But Kurt surprised him.

"Oh no, Blaine," he said, sitting on the bed, "up here," he patted the mattress beside him and Blaine rose to his feet, sitting next to Kurt. His heart fluttered nervously. He wasn't used to this.

"We need to talk about some things as equals right now, Blaine," Kurt started, "As Kurt and Blaine, not Sir and pet, can you do that?" Blaine nodded. He didn't exactly want to, but he'd try. "Thank you," Kurt took his hands in his, "I love what we've been doing… it's amazing, but…" Blaine's breath caught in my throat, "I can tell it's not enough for you. It doesn't seem to work for you to just have me domming you when we're alone…"

"What other choice do we have?" Blaine asked quietly. He knew what Kurt was getting at and he would absolutely love it, but it just wasn't possible with Rachel and Santana living in the same apartment.

"We can try a full time thing. When we're with other people I'll try to make my orders sound more like requests, but you'll know they're commands. You'll ask me before you do anything other than school or basic human needs. I'll pick out your clothes, what you eat, and I was thinking that when you get home you could come in here and kneel and wait for me everyday. Obviously if you hear Rachel or Santana coming to the room then you'll have to get up, but I think we can make this work…"

Blaine was looking at him with wide eyes, his hands still in Kurt's grasp. Kurt waited for him to say something but he didn't speak, his mouth slightly open.

"Blaine, honey, what's wrong?" Blaine mouthed wordlessly at him, "We don't have to try it if you don't want to, it was just an idea, you can say no right now…"

Blaine shook his head quickly, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "You-you'd really be willing to try that?" he finally choked out.

"Of course," Kurt brought his hand up to Blaine's cheek, stroking it gently. Blaine nuzzled into the touch, humming happily, "I told you I'd always give you what you need, and I think this is it. Do you want to try this, baby?"

Blaine nodded, "So, so much."

"Good," Kurt smiled, kissing him sweetly. "Now kneel for me, pet, I have some presents for you."

Blaine happily slid back down to his knees as Kurt stood up and went to the play box. Blaine lowered his eyes to the ground to and placed his hands on his knees, relaxing into the position.

Kurt came back and sat in front of him, "You can look, beautiful." Blaine's eyes raised to the items in Kurt's hands. One was a gorgeous chain bracelet with a small locking latch on it. Simple, but beautiful. The other… Blaine's breath hitched, his cock hardening at a dizzying speed.

Kurt smirked, "Do you like your gifts, pet?"

The other item was a sleek silver cock cage, it looked tight and punishing and Blaine was practically drooling just looking at it. He swallowed, his breaths shallow.

"I know you can't wear your collar outside of the room because it would attract too much attention. But, I thought that if we were going to do a 24/7 thing, then we needed something that signals my ownership of you, even if you're the only one who knows the meaning, or even knows it's there."

Blaine nodded along, his eyes still trained on the cock cage. But then a thought occurred to him. "Sir… when did you…"

Kurt smiled, "Clever boy," he praised, "I've actually been thinking about bringing this up for a while now. So I bought them for when the time was right. Today just showed me how much you needed this."

"Thank you, Sir," Blaine whispered, "this… it means so much." He felt the pressure building behind his eyes as he licked his lips.

"Hey now," Kurt said, dropping the cage to cup Blaine's cheek and make him look at him, "I promised to take care of you, didn't I?"

"Yes, Sir, I know you did," Blaine sniffled a little, giving Kurt a watery smile.

"And this is how I'm going to do that. Do you want to put them on?"

Blaine's eyes lit up, "Yes, please, Sir, please."

"Give me your wrist," Blaine did so, his heart fluttering as Kurt latched the bracelet around it. "Stand up, pants off," Blaine did, trying not to moan as the band of his boxer briefs caught on the head of his cock. "You're really excited for this, aren't you?" Kurt muttered, giving him a few playful strokes.

"Y-yes, Sir," Blaine stuttered, his knees shaking.

Kurt gently worked him into the cock cage, his erection dwindling as the cold metal encased it. Kurt snapped the small pad lock shut, hooking the keys to both the cage and the bracelet on a chain and slipping it around his neck.

"See, now you'll always know you're mine." He smiled brightly up at Blaine, "Now take off your shirt and come cuddle with me." Blaine happily obliged, throwing his shirt in the floor and curling up against Kurt's side on the bed, nuzzling his face into the silky fabric of Kurt's pajamas. He loved being naked while Kurt was fully clothed.

"Tomorrow, we'll talk about the new rules and edit our contract, okay?"

Blaine hummed happily, "Sounds perfect, Sir."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A little bit of smut in this chapter, but this is primarily a discussion of the new rules. Some talks about how the D/s part of their relationship started as well. Also, just so you know, in this verse the breakup didn't happen, because the boys worked out a way for Kurt to feed Blaine's submission even when they were apart and therefore Blaine didn't freak out and cheat on him. So, yay!

Blaine was smiling from the moment he woke up. He had been awoken by his usual morning arousal, but today it was burning and swirling in the pit of his stomach with nowhere to go because of the cock cage. He'd sighed, curling further into Kurt's side, the cuff around his wrist sliding down his arm. He felt so owned. He couldn't even describe how amazing it felt to have those two constant reminders that he belonged to Kurt.

Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine in his sleep, his morning erection digging into the small of Blaine's back. Blaine smirked, rolling over and easing his Dom onto his back. He slid down Kurt's body, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Kurt's pajama pants and pulled them down. Kurt kicked weakly, groaning in his sleep at the sudden cold.

Blaine smiled and licked a strip up Kurt's cock, swirling his tongue around the head before licking back down to lap at his balls. Kurt moaned above him, a shiver running through his body as his legs fell open, giving Blaine's better access.

Blaine massaged his fingers into Kurt's perineum, before moving his hand up to Kurt's cock and pumping him slowly. Kurt's hips started pumping up into Blaine's fist, trying to make him go faster, but Blaine's kept up his slow pace, licking up the bead of precome leaking from the slit.

Kurt was moaning breathily above him and Blaine felt him finally twitch awake as he took him into his mouth, sinking down slowly and savoring the feel of Kurt heavy on his tongue. Kurt's fingers threaded in his hair, not pushing or pulling, just holding, and Blaine hummed around him quietly.

Kurt sighed happily, "Someone's eager this morning," he said.

Blaine looked up at him through his lashes, his eyes bright as he pulled off with a lewd pop. He swallowed once, "Just trying to thank you, Sir," he said, innocently, his eyelashes fluttering.

Kurt smiled, "What a good boy… I might even make this one of our rules, a blowjob every morning."

Blaine preened at the comment, sinking back down on Kurt's cock. He bobbed his head up and down quicker now that Kurt was awake, hollowing out his cheeks and pressing his tongue into the underside of Kurt's cock.

"God," Kurt choked out, "it's like you were fucking made for this," his grip tightened in Blaine's hair, his hips jerking up of their own accord. Blaine gagged a little but forced his throat to relax, swallowing around Kurt. Blaine went limp, only swirling his tongue around Kurt's length as he fucked into his mouth.

"C-close," Kurt gasped out, his hips stuttering. Blaine hummed, redoubling his efforts as Kurt spilled down his throat. Kurt drug him up by his hair and pulled him into a rough kiss as he finished. Blaine moaned, Kurt's tongue stroking his. His whole body was thrumming, the arousal needing somewhere to go, but not having an outlet. Kurt smirked when he pulled back, watching Blaine's flushed and panting face.

"Sir… please," Blaine mewled quietly, rutting his hips against Kurt's leg weakly. Kurt winced at the cold metal rubbing against his skin, an evil glint twinkling in his eyes.

"Oh, no no no, pet. We're going to start working on orgasm denial today, and you won't be getting that off until at least tomorrow night."

Blaine whined, but stopped. His cock throbbing painfully in the tight cage. Kurt wrapped his arms tight around Blaine, pulling him close. He gave him a few minutes to relax and calm down, waiting till the tremors of arousal subsided and Blaine was puddled on his chest.

"You don't have classes today, do you, sweetie?" Kurt asked, toying with the curls on the back of his neck.

Blaine shook his head, "No, I'm free."

"Good," Kurt hummed, "because I'm free today too, so that will give us time to talk while Santana and Rachel are gone, and maybe even play a little."

Blaine perked up, raising his head to look up at Kurt hopefully, "Can I wear my collar and crawl around the apartment?" His voice was quiet but excited.

Kurt smiled, he had such a willing and beautifully submissive boy. He didn't know how he had ever lived without this. The trust in Blaine's eyes as he looked at Kurt, like Kurt held the whole world in his hands. It was perfect. "Once Rach and San leave, yes. You can crawl around all day long."

Blaine grinned, big and goofy, cuddling back down against Kurt's. "Can I make you breakfast, Sir?" his voice was muffled against Kurt's shoulder.

"Of course, beautiful," Kurt kissed the top of his head and Blaine moved to get out of bed, "but not yet," Kurt amended, tightening his grip, "I just want to hold you for a little while longer."

Kurt felt Blaine's mouth twitch against his shoulder, "Of course, Sir."

They laid there for a long time, just relaxing together in a way they hadn't been able to in weeks. Kurt heard Rachel and Santana puttering around in the kitchen, getting ready to leave, but he felt like he was in his own little world with his beautiful sub lying on his chest. Blaine's eyelashes were fanned out over his cheeks, a soft smile on his face, his breathing even and relaxed. He was either asleep or in subspace and Kurt wasn't completely sure which at the moment. He just let him be.

Blaine looked like an angel when he slept, so tiny and innocent, and sometimes it made Kurt feel like he was corrupting him. The thought made him laugh, since he had been the awkward baby penguin in high school. Blaine had been ready to progress in their relationship a lot sooner than Kurt had, and Blaine had been the gentlemen as always and waited until Kurt asked to go further.

Kurt had even been the one to bring up the D/s aspect of their relationship during his senior year. He'd noticed some things about Blaine and some things about himself and had come to the conclusion that that was the type of relationship they needed. Especially if he was going to be leaving Blaine in Lima when he went away to college, he needed a way to give him what he needed even from miles away and that had seemed like the best answer.

Blaine, of course, had known from a very young age that he was different. When he started high school he had looked into some things, finding out not only that he was most certainly gay, but also a submissive. As much as he trusted Kurt, he'd been terrified to bring it up, for fear the Kurt would think it was disgusting and push him away.

So when Kurt told him he wanted to try something new during one of their heated make out sessions and pulled out a pair of leather handcuffs, Blaine hadn't been able to contain his joy. He'd slipped into subspace almost immediately as the cuffs were strapped onto his wrists, binding him to the bed. The rest of the night was kind of a blur for him, but he had never felt better when he woke up in Kurt's arms the next morning with sore arms and hickeys covering his neck and chest. Kurt had smiled bashfully at him apologizing for going a little overboard with the marking, but Blaine had kissed away his worries, assuring him that he loved it. Loved being his.

The rest was history. They slipped easily into their roles, leaving it primarily in the bedroom, but it did have a tendency to slip into their everyday life without either of them noticing that they were doing it. Kurt suspected that it would eventually become 24/7 thing, once they were living together, of course, but he'd thought they'd be living alone.

This was going to be difficult. Santana and Rachel weren't the most respectful of boundaries, and it had been a stretch to hide the little things they'd been doing. But Blaine needed this, so Kurt would do everything in his power to give it to him. That was his job and not only Blaine's Dom but also as his boyfriend. He had to take care of him.

Kurt finally heard the door slide shut as Santana shouted out some crude goodbye about how they better not spend the day fucking on any of the shared surfaces. Kurt pursed his lips, his hands absentmindedly stroking Blaine's back. He hadn't had a chance to bend Blaine over the dining table yet… and that had been oh so fun when Blaine's parents had been gone over Thanksgiving and they'd had his big house to themselves. Maybe they'd try that again. Only this time… Blaine would definitely be tied down.

Kurt gently nudged Blaine awake, pulling them both into a sitting position. Blaine yawned, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair and leaning forward to kiss Kurt sweetly. Kurt giggled as Blaine rubbed their noses together for a moment before pulling back interlacing their fingers.

"I want you to go make us some pancakes and cheesy eggs for breakfast and then wait for me on your knees by the table, okay? I'm going to take a quick shower." Kurt swung his legs over the bed, standing up. Blaine dropped to his knees on the ground, but he didn't automatically scramble for the kitchen.

"Sir…" he said quietly, his eyes flicking over to the drawer on the bedside table with the false bottom that held his collar.

Kurt smiled fondly down at him, "You want to wear it, don't you?"

"Yes, please," Blaine raised his chin, baring his throat for Kurt. Kurt retrieved the collar from it's case and latched it around his neck.

"You look so beautiful, baby," Kurt muttered, his fingers possessively tracing the cursive letters spelling out his name on the leather. Telling the whole world who Blaine belonged to. If only they could see it. He was naked except for his collar, bracelet, and cock cage. "Wish you could be like this all the time," he sighed. The only time he'd been able to have Blaine naked and crawling full time was that one lucky Thanksgiving break. He couldn't wait till they had the money to live alone.

"Me too, Sir," Blaine agreed, kissing Kurt's fingers before turning away to crawl off to the kitchen.

Kurt stripped off his sleep shirt, heading to the bathroom. Blaine was standing again, by the fridge, retrieving all the ingredients he needed for breakfast. He couldn't very well crawl while he was cooking.

Kurt smiled at the sight before slipping into the bathroom. He took his time in the shower and with his moisturizing routine, partially to make Blaine wait for a little bit and partially so that he could run through the new rules in his head. This was going to be very different, having him basically in control of Blaine's every move, and he didn't want to forget anything. He'd also thought of a few more things last night and that morning because of Blaine's behavior. Like the morning blow job. That was a whole lot better than his alarm and he was definitely going to be requiring one every morning. That was just a must.

He finished towel drying his hair, leaving it unstyled. He didn't plan on leaving the apartment today. He exited the bathroom and was pleased to see Blaine kneeling by the table like he'd asked with his hands behind his back and he head bowed to the floor. He twitched when the door opened but didn't look up at Kurt, not even when Kurt came to stand right in front of him. He just stared resolutely at the ground in front of him, his eyelashes fluttering.

Kurt cupped the side of his face, urging him to look up and Blaine did with a bright smile, his eyes slightly glazed over. He was slipping already… Kurt would have to snap him out of his subspace before they talked, but for now he was fine.

"Do you want to sit in a chair and eat or keep kneeling, baby?" he asked gently.

"I'd like to kneel, Sir," Blaine said.

"Okay, pet," Kurt leaned down and kissed him once before sitting. He handed Blaine's food down to him and kept his hand in his hair, petting him gently throughout the entire meal. They ate in silence, just content to be with each other with no worries of roommates for at least six hour. Blaine was drifting in a light subspace the whole time and he kept letting out content little sighs that made Kurt's heart swell. He was so lucky.

Blaine leaned against Kurt's legs, swallowing his last bite of egg while waiting for Kurt to finish. He closed his eyes, a happy smile on his face. He didn't know how long he stayed like that but it seemed all too soon that Kurt was calling him back and tugging gently on his hair. He blinked, bleary eyed up at him and Kurt's face broke into a fond grin.

"Baby," he started, gently stroking his thumb across Blaine's cheek, "I know how much you like kneeling, but I need you completely here for me while we discuss the new rules, so I'm going to ask you to sit at the table. You'll be less likely to drift."

Blaine nodded, climbing up into the chair beside Kurt. He straightened posture, sitting with his hands folded on the table in front of him and looked at Kurt, expectantly and attentively waiting for him to start.

Kurt took Blaine's hands in his, and looked him in the eye. "You are still wearing your collar, so you are still my sub and I am still you Dom," Blaine nodded, his eyes narrowing in confusion, "but, I want you to speak freely right now. If you have any questions or concerns about a rule, I want you to speak up. You don't have to ask to speak, and you won't be punished for what you say right now. I want your opinion on this. I can still override you if I feel the need, but I doubt that will happen. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Blaine said, nodding again.

"Good boy," Kurt praised, squeezing his hand, "Okay, first off. I really, really liked waking up to a blowjob this morning, so that will be one of your daily tasks, does that sound reasonable?"

Blaine's eyes were wide with delight, "Definitely, Sir. I like that rule."

Kurt smiled at him, "I figured you would, pet. Second rule, I will lay out your clothes for you every morning. If there is every a reason why a certain outfit won't work for the day, for whatever reason, tell me and I will pick something more suitable. You have no control over your clothes from this point forward."

Blaine smirked, "You picked out most of my clothes before, Sir. I don't think this will be to difficult of an adjustment."

Kurt laughed, "That is true… Next, I pick what you eat. Whether I'm there or not, sometimes we might drop this rule when we're with other people, but when we're not I will choose. I won't go too overboard, and still ask for your opinion or what you would like to eat, but like now, I make the final decision, okay?"

Blaine was biting his lip, staring at the table.

"What are you thinking, pet?"

"You… you're not gonna make me eat tofu… are you? Or stop eating cookie dough, right?" he looked bashfully up at Kurt, his cheeks pink.

Kurt smiled, "The tofu, no, because I know how much you hate it, and the cookie dough, most of the time I won't, but I might cut you off every once in a while. You tend to go a bit overboard on it sometimes and then you end up sick the next day. That's what this is about, trying to get you to eat healthier."

Blaine looked offended, "I eat perfectly fine, Sir," he snapped.

Kurt laughed, shaking his head, "You have a tendency to skip meals when you're busy, and then when you do eat it's all junk food. This will make sure that you're eating at least three actual meals a day, with maybe a little snacking on the side, okay?"

Blaine sighed, "I think I can do that."

"Good boy. When I'm heading home I'll text you to let you know, so you're not kneeling for hours after you get home from school. If you're not home when I text, just let me know that, but I should already know where you are because you will be asking me before you go anywhere except for your classes. Lunch with Sam, ask. Going to the library, ask. Reading in Central Park, ask. I will almost always say yes, unless I have something planned for us to do, but I still want to know, okay? I won't ban you from seeing anyone, because I think that's just absurd, so if I say no to something you're asking to do, know that the person is not the reason for it."

Blaine nodded, Kurt seemed to already know most of the worried he had, but he did have one more question. "What if I want to surprise you with something?"

Kurt cocked his head to the side, "Like what?"

"Like… it's our anniversary, or your birthday, or a holiday, and I want to plan something special for you and I'd like to keep the place a secret. Do I have to tell you then, or can I just tell you that it's a surprise, and you'll understand?"

Kurt thought for a moment. Blaine did like to surprise him and he loved the bright eyed look Blaine always got on his face when his plan was pulled off. He couldn't take that away from either of them. "I guess that would be the exception to the rule. Just let me know you're going somewhere, and who you'll be with-unless that's a surprise too-and I won't question it. I cannot guarantee, however, that I won't worry because I don't know where you are."

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt's hand up to his mouth to kiss, "I wouldn't expect you not too, Sir."

Kurt smiled at him for a moment before getting back to business, "Okay, the cock cage… will be put on you every morning. You will only wear it at night during a chastity period, whether it's for play or punishment. Other than that it will just be a reminder to you that you belong to me even when you're not with me, okay?"

"Ch-ch-chastity… pu-punishment?" Blaine stuttered out, his eyes wide and his pupils blown.

Kurt smirked, "You will be put in chastity punishment anytime you come or touch yourself without my permission. Your cock belongs to me. Your orgasms belong to me. I decide when or if you get to come, and that is a full time thing now that will require a much bigger punishment if you break that rule. Do you understand?"

Blaine swallowed and nodded, his body thrumming with arousal again. He twitched in his seat as his cock pressed painfully against the sides of the cage.

"That's all the new rules I have for today, baby. Do you have any questions?"

Blaine shook his head, panting. "Sir… please…"

"Do you want to play for a little, pet?" Kurt asked sweetly.

Blaine nodded vigorously, trying to control his shaking body.

"Okay, but just know, there will be no relief for you tonight. We're starting your first chastity period. We'll slowly lengthen the time you are locked in you cage, but for now we're just going to do two days. It will end tomorrow. Are you sure you want to play?"

Blaine nodded again, his cock throbbing painfully, but he ignored it, "Please, Sir. Please, please fuck me."

Kurt smirked, standing up. "I'd hoped you'd say that," he gripped Blaine's hair tight, pulling him to his feet and shoving him against the table. He kissed him roughly, drawing Blaine's lower lip into his mouth and biting hard on it. Blaine whimpered into the kiss, feeling lightheaded.

Kurt pulled away all too soon and Blaine stumbled forward, face flushed and pupils blown. Kurt steadied him with a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to put the dishes in the sink, and then lean over to table with you ass in the air and wait for me."

"Y-yes, Sir," Blaine panted.

"Good boy," Kurt said, giving him one last kiss before heading to their room.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine heard the soft pad of Kurt's feet as he came back into the room. He was spread out across the table, shivering as the cold wood pressed against his bare flesh. Kurt hummed in approval behind him, one hand lovingly stroking his ass. Blaine moaned, pressing back into the touch.

"Still," Kurt admonished, smacking his once, sharply, before resuming his petting. He massaged his fingers into Blaine perineum, watching how his whole body tensed as he fought to not buck against the table at the touch. He slowly slid his hands down his legs, crouching beside him as he spread them wide before finally tying his ankles off to the legs of the table. He worked his way back up, winding the rope around Blaine's calves and thighs in a delicate but strong weave. He tied them off at the top, restricting Blaine's movement to a small amount of wiggles and twitches.

Blaine moaned again, his forehead pressed the the tabletop and his panting breaths fogging the shiny wood. Kurt trailed a finger up Blaine's spine, making him shudder and quake. "Hands above your head, baby," he whispered in his ear, his tongue flicking out against the shell. Blaine whined and complied, stretching his arms above his head. Kurt locked a leather cuff around Blaine's left wrist before pulling it tight and snapping the other end around the table leg. He repeated the process with Blaine's right hand and stepped back, admiring the way Blaine's muscles quivered under his skin, pulled taut as he was stretched out over the table. Helpless and ready for anything Kurt decided to do to him.

"How do you feel, beautiful?" Kurt asked, his fingers running along Blaine's side as he crossed to the other side of the table. He massaged Blaine's ass, pulling his cheeks apart to get a good look at his dusky hole.

"O-open, Sir," Blaine gasped, a low whine escaping his throat as Kurt pressed the pad of his thumb against the small ring of muscle. "Oh, please, Sir. Please, _please, _fuck me."

"Don't worry, pet, I will," he pulled his hands away, "you just have to be patient." Kurt dropped to his knees behind Blaine, nuzzling his face at the sensitive backs of Blaine's thighs. He nipped at them playfully, biting harder at some places, letting his teeth sink in a little around some of the ropes before pulling back and soothing the flesh with his tongue.

He moved up a little, finding the place where Blaine's thighs and ass met, and admiring the slight bruising from the belt last night. He licked along the discoloured skin, sucking some of it into his mouth and loving the way Blaine whined and moaned above him, trying not to squirm against the restraints, but ultimately failing.

He finally raised his hands again, spreading Blaine's cheeks and blowing on his puckered hole. Blaine gasped and bucked against the restraints as Kurt let his tongue flick out once, twice, before pulling away again.

"_Sir_," Blaine whimpered, his hands grasping at the edge of the table, "_please._"

Kurt didn't respond, letting the pop of the lube cap speak for itself. Blaine sighed in relief, falling lax against the table. Kurt lubed up two of his fingers, rubbing them along Blaine's cleft and pressing them against his hole with every pass, but never quite breaching the ring of muscle. He could almost hear Blaine biting his lip against a frustrated groan. Complaining never got him anywhere, and he knew it. If anything, it just made Kurt want to tease him more.

Kurt finally gave in, pressing his fingers in to the first knuckle before pulling them out and slowly fucking them in, but never letting them go past his fingertips. He could feel Blaine trying to push back against his hand, whining breathily as he struggled against the ropes binding his legs and keeping him in place. Kurt pulled his hand out, spanking Blaine again. "If you don't stop moving, I will stop, pet."

Blaine's whole body tensed as he froze, his forehead smacking against the tabletop as he almost sobbed in frustration. "S-sorry, Sir," he breathed, his toes curling against the floor.

"Good boy, now let you master have his fun." Kurt pressed his fingers back in, letting them sink to the second knuckled this time.

"_Yes, Sir_," Blaine moaned wantonly.

Kurt scissored his fingers carefully, letting them gently brush against Blaine's prostate causing him to jerk forward. He pushed them in all the way, feeling Blaine clench around him, his tight wet heat fully enveloping his fingers and trying to pull them in farther.

He pulled out again and Blaine whined at the emptiness, but he came back with three fingers, slowly working his way inside of him. Blaine clutched around him desperately as Kurt gently worked the muscles open, spreading them wider and wider, dragging his fingers along his prostate as he slowly but forcefully fucked them in and out of Blaine's hole until Blaine was a whimpering puddle of a man on the table, his cock pressing against the sides of the cage and steadily leaking precome onto the floor at his feet.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" Kurt asked, quietly, rising to his feet and wincing as his knees protested. He was not built to be in that position for long periods of time like Blaine was

Blaine twitched, his hands white knuckling the end of the table. "Yes, Sir. _Please_, Sir. Please, please, please fuck me. Please fuck your pet. _Please_."

Kurt smirked, lubing himself up. "Ask and ye shall receive, darling."

He slammed into Blaine in one harsh thrust, all his earlier care and gentleness gone. He didn't give him any time to adjust to his girth before he started ruthlessly fucking into him, his hips smacking against and digging into Blaine's ass with each thrust.

One of Kurt's hands latched onto Blaine's hip, hard enough to bruise, and the other reached up to grab his collar, yanking his head back roughly. Blaine's breath caught as the leather bit into his neck and his arms were pulled taut against the restraints. Kurt eased up his grip on the collar after a few seconds, but kept it tight enough that Blaine's breathing was still labored as he worked to pull in oxygen through his restricted airways.

"Want me to come in your ass, sweetheart?" Kurt growled, leaning over Blaine and digging his teeth into his shoulder. "Want me to come in your ass, then plug it up, and leave it like that all day?"

Blaine whined, "Y-yes… Sir," he gasped, "_ple-ease._"

"Want to feel it, even when Rachel and Santana come home? To know that them being here doesn't stop what we have? That you are always mine?"

Blaine nodded frantically, "_God, yes._"

"Good boy," Kurt's teeth latched onto Blaine's shoulder, muffling his cry as he came and collapsed on top of Blaine. He released his collar and Blaine gasped for breath, his hands flexing and clutching at air.

Kurt groaned, pushing himself off the table. He pulled out of Blaine gently and worked one their biggest butt plugs into him, watching as Blaine's cock throbbed in the cage, dripping more precome on the floor. He kneeled back down and quickly untied Blaine's legs, kissing along the angry red lines from the rope. He stood up and crossed to the other end of the table, uncuffing his hands and rubbing the raw skin soothingly.

"You okay, baby?" he whisper, petting Blaine's hair where his head rested against the table.

Blaine hummed contentedly. "So good, Sir," he mumbled, turning his face to kiss the palm of Kurt's hand before standing up, his legs still trembling.

Kurt smiled and pulled him into a soft kiss, resting their foreheads together when they pulled away. "Wanna watch some Project Runway?" he asked.

Blaine giggled, "As long as that includes lots of snuggling and napping, definitely."

Blaine crawled to the living room, settling down on his knees by the couch. Kurt sat behind him and weaved his fingers into his hair. He tugged gently until Blaine was leaning against Kurt's leg, sighing happily. Kurt started up the Project Runway recording and settled into the couch. Five minutes later both boys were asleep.

—

And that was exactly how Santana found them when she came home. She knew she should have expected it. She'd already kind of been guessing at it. Blaine was always so eager to please, especially Kurt and he asked Kurt for permission before doing almost anything.

But she had never expected confirmation. Considering what a prude Kurt had been in high school she couldn't imagine him wanting that side of their relationship to be public. But there they were, Blaine kneeling by Kurt's feet, naked and wearing a collar. And that was most definitely a cock cage resting between his legs.

Kurt's hand was now resting on the back of Blaine's neck, his fingers tugging gently on the leather collar, seeming to need the constant assurance that his boy was still there, even in sleep. They both looked so content, more content than she'd ever seen them before. Like this was the most natural thing in the world to them. Which it probably was.

She quietly grabbed the blankets from the back of the couch and covered the two boys. Blaine hummed, burrowing further into Kurt's legs and clutching the blanket around himself. She rolled her eyes at them, smiling, and went to her room. She'd let them rest for a little while longer.

—

Kurt stirred about and hour later, the blanket slipping off his shoulders. He smiled down at Blaine. Such a good boy, so subservient. Even got them blankets. He looked at the clock and sighed. Rachel and Santana would be home soon.

"Pet," he whispered, jostling Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

"We need to go to the bedroom sweetheart, or at least put some clothes on," he stood up, stretching and then pulling the blanket tighter around him. Blaine nodded sleepily, crawling toward the bedroom with on hand clutching the blanket around him.

Blaine climbed on the bed and collapsed face first, whimpering quietly.

"You okay, beautiful?" Kurt asked, coming to sit beside him. He rubbed small circled into the small of his back and Blaine hummed in content.

"Just sore, Sir."

Kurt smiled, "Well, since you've been such a good boy today, I think you deserve a massage. I mean, you even got us blankets while I was sleeping."

Blaine turned his head to the side, looking at Kurt in confusion. "I didn't grab the blankets… I thought you did…"

Kurt's eyes widened, "I didn't… I thought…" he turned his head, looking at the sheets around their room in shock as he heard feet padding around in the apartment now. They neared the room and he quickly wrapped the blanket around himself when Santana's smirking face poked through the curtain.

"Well good morning, my favorite kinky gays," she said brightly, "I think we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's really short, but I'm kinda blocked right now, so I figured I'd give you what I have and hope that the creativity starts flowing again soon. Also, this is a scene that I've been picturing since I started writing this, so I'm really excited for you guys to read it. :)**

Santana was sitting at the table when Kurt and Blaine exited their room, now fully clothed. She forced down a smile at the way Blaine was cutching Kurt's hand as he stumbled along behind him, like it was the only reason he was standing right now.

Kurt sat down at the end across from her, his eyes narrowed. Blaine stood behind him for a minute, looking between the chair beside him and the floor nervously. Kurt leveled a glare at Santana before turning to face Blaine. Blaine looked down at him, worrying his bottom lip and swallowing.

"She already knows, pet, you can kneel if you want to."

Blaine's eyes darted to Santana for a second before he nodded slowly and kneeled beside Kurt, hiding his face in his thigh. Kurt rubbed small circles into the back of his neck, trying to calm Blaine's shaking, but it didn't work.

Santana sat up straighter, placing her hands on the table. "There are claw marks on the table down here that weren't here before. I can only assume Blaine made those while you blatantly ignored my request to not have sex on the shared surface," Blaine blushed a bright red and Santana winced, "The table, Kurt, really? We eat here."

"I'll sanitize it," he bit out.

"You could have bent him over the couch, or in the shower, or even the fire escape if you have an exhibitionism kink in there somewhere, but you chose the table," she sighed, "and I don't think you even let the poor boy come afterwards. That is one strict cock cage you have him in."

Blaine flushed even brighter, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping onto Kurt's leg, needing something to ground him and hide him from the embarrassment.

Kurt almost growled at her, "What do you want, Santana?"

She thought for a minute, watching Kurt carefully. She couldn't see Blaine from where she was and she figured they both would prefer to keep it that way. "How long?" she finally asked.

Kurt's steely gaze never let up, "Senior year."

"Our senior year or Blaine's?"

"Ours."

"Good, so you guys have a pretty good handle on what you're doing then?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed further, "Of course."

"Contract?"

"Yes."

"Safeword?"

"Blackbird."

"How often do you play?"

"As often as we need it," Kurt was leaning over the table, steadily glaring at Santana when Blaine whined below him. He sat back immediately, directing all his attention to his sub. "What is it, baby?"

"That was wrong, Sir," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt cocked his head to the side, "What was wrong, beautiful?"

"Your answer. That's not right anymore. We play all the time now. Right? 24/7. Sir and pet always," the last sentence was whispered and Kurt was almost positive Santana hadn't heard it.

Santana let a soft smile tug at the corner of her lips as she watched them interact. This really was what they needed.

"Of course, sweetheart," Kurt replied, scratching his scalp, "You're completely right about that." He turned his attention back to Santana, "We just started a full time relationship."

Santana's eyes widened. "How do you expect to pull that off?"

"We've been hiding it from you guys for years, it won't be too much different."

Santana scoffed, "You hid it from Berry, yes. I've always been a bit suspicious. You acted just a little too vanilla on the outside for their not to be some kinky shit going on behind those curtains," Kurt turned his full fledged bitch face on her, "Also, Blaine's always seemed like such a perfect little lap dog for you—"

"Hey!" Kurt snapped at her, slamming his fists down on the table and standing. Blaine jumped beside him a little, looking up at his Dom with wide eyes. "He's not an animal. Him being the submissive does not make him anything less than me. In fact, he is so much stronger than I could ever hope to be because of how willing he is to let me have control! I could _never _do what he does _every day_, and I am so _proud _to call him mine. So until you fully understand the dynamics of our relationship, back the _fuck _out."

Kurt glowered at her with clenched teeth for a minute before turning around and pulling Blaine gently to his feet, "C'mon, Blaine," he hissed, trying to calm the rage boiling in his body as he led Blaine back to their room. Blaine glanced back just in time to see Santana's small nod of approval.

Blaine sat on the bed, grimacing slightly at his sore muscles, and watched Kurt pace the length of their room, fuming. "I can't _believe _the _nerve _she had. To talk like that. To say those things. To call you—"

"She didn't mean it," Blaine cut in quietly.

Kurt paused mid step, almost rotating on the spot to look at him. "What?"

Blaine looked up at him shyly, "She didn't mean it," he repeated, "it was a test…"

Kurt's eyes narrowed in confusion, "A test?"

"Yeah… she was testing you, Sir."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief, "Testing me? On what?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know, but whatever it was, I think you passed."

Kurt glanced back at the curtain before sitting next to Blaine on the bed, "Do you think she was gauging how well I treat you? Seeing if I would stand up for you? Protect what's mine?"

Blaine smiled, snuggling into Kurt's side and kissing his shoulder, "That seems most likely, Sir. And I quite liked your response as well, if that isn't too bold to say."

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist, tugging him close to his side, "And every word of it was true."

Blaine hummed happily, "Now, didn't you say something about a massage earlier?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The only thing I really have to say is that, as much as I do know about BDSM culture and D/s dynamic, I know absolute jack about BDSM clubs, because it's a topic that's a bit difficult to research, you kinda gotta go to one to understand, so basically everything I say about the club in this chapter and the next are purely my imagination or taken from other fanfics. So… yeah. Don't expect that part to be accurate.**

**Warnings: D/s dynamics, BDSM, 24/7 D/s, smut, spankings, rimming, breathplay, bondage, collaring, sex toys, and chastity cages**

**Word Count: ~2,600**

Blaine was putty under Kurt's hands as he kneaded the flesh of his back, working out all the knots. He moved down his arms, massaging the sore shoulders and placing gentle kissing along his wrists. He scooted back digging his thumbs into the into the small of Blaine's back. His sub's sigh of contentment turned into a wanton moan as he worked the massage oil into his ass.

"Sir," he called out quietly, his voice cracking as Kurt teasingly kissed his abused hole.

"Yes, beautiful?" he asked slyly, his tongue flitting around the rim.

"I-I don't…" he whined, high and breathy, when Kurt's tongue speared into his entrance, "don't think I c-can handle… _Sir_," he groaned, clenching around Kurt's thumb that he was gently pushing inside of him.

"Shh, pet," Kurt said, "Santana's still here."

Blaine blushed furiously but his cock was trying desperately to harden inside the cage. "Sir," he begged, his voice a small mewl, "Sir, _please _it-it _hurts_."

Kurt stopped immediately, pulling his hands away. "What hurts, Blaine?" he asked in concern.

Blaine flushed, "M-my… my cock, Sir…"

Kurt smirked, yeah, it probably did. He hadn't exactly gone easy on Blaine today, his cock must be in agony from trying to get hard all day and never being able to. Maybe two days of teasing and denial was too long… "Do you want out of the cage, gorgeous?"

Blaine thought for a moment, the obvious answer was, 'oh god, _yes_' but Kurt had wanted him to stay locked up till tomorrow. Though Kurt wouldn't have asked if he wasn't willing to let him out. All Blaine had to do was say so and he would be free… but he didn't want to disappoint Kurt…

"No, Sir," he shook his head against the pillow, "I just… I don't think I can handle anymore teasing right now."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you for being honest with me, pet. We'll give the little guy a break for now."

Blaine preened and Kurt gently draped himself over his sub's back, holding him close. Blaine hummed happily, revelling in the feeling of his Dom lying on top of him, holding him down. Kurt was all he could hear, smell, and feel in that moment as he whispered sweet, adoring praises in his ear, his breath ghosting across the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine floated contentedly until he hear the door open and Rachel called out that she had brought leftover pizza from rehearsal for dinner.

Kurt groaned and pushed himself off of Blaine, stumbling sleepily to his feet. He went to the closet and grabbed Blaine a pair of yoga pants and an old Dalton sweatshirt as his pet slowly roused himself from that beautiful place right in between subspace and sleep.

"Thank you, Sir," Blaine muttered through a yawn as Kurt helped him get dressed.

"Always, sweetheart," Kurt kissed him on the forehead and Blaine made his adorable, happy scrunchy face. "Time for dinner," Kurt stood but Blaine's small voice made him pause.

"Sir?"

"What is it, pet," he asked, his eyebrows drawing together. Blaine raised his chin, putting his collar prominently on display. Kurt sighed, reluctantly unhooking the leather band and returning it to its case. He cupped Blaine's cheek and pulled him into a gentle kiss, "One day, beautiful," he promised before intertwining their fingers and leading the way to the kitchen.

"Have a good day off, boys?" Rachel asked, setting some plates on the table next to the pizza box.

"Wonderful," Kurt replied, sending Blaine a sly smile as he plopped two pieces of pizza on a plate for Blaine and one on a plate for him and then ushered his boy to the far end of the table. Blaine rolled his eyes at his Dom, sitting down next to him, he looked down at the table as he started eating. His eyes widened and he almost dropped his pizza, a blush rising on his cheeks. Kurt looked at him in confusion then down at the table and smirked. Santana hadn't been kidding about the claw marks.

"Are your hands okay, baby?" he asked quietly.

Blaine looked down at them. They didn't hurt and his nails only looked a little worse for wear. "They're fine, Si-Kurt," both boys glanced at Rachel but she seemed oblivious to Blaine's slip. Kurt still took Blaine's hands in his, examining them closely.

"Did you hurt your hands, Blaine?" Rachel asked, sitting down at the other end of the table with her pizza.

Blaine flushed, looking to Kurt for help.

"No," Kurt said, "he just needs a manicure. I'll pull out my kit tonight. You want one too, Rach?"

"I—"

"No!" Santana shouted, stumbling out of her room, her phone held tight to her chest and a suggestive smirk on her face. "I found a club and you two are coming with me," she informed Kurt and Blaine as she sat down.

Kurt's eyes narrowed and darted to Rachel for a second. "Blaine and I don't like clubbing," he said stiffly.

Blaine hid his smile in his pizza, feeling Kurt's grip on his hand tighten. They'd tried going to a BDSM club once before, to see if they could make a few friends that understood what it was like. But it was before they'd bought Blaine's collar and the other Doms kept hitting on him and touching him. The only thing it really succeeded in was showing them how possessive Kurt could get.

No, clubbing most definitely wasn't their scene.

Santana raised an eyebrow at him, "You sure? Dani and I were going to go check it out with Elliot tonight."

Blaine's eyes widened. Were Dani in Elliot in the scene? Having friends in it would be spectacular. Especially if one of them was submissive. Having someone to talk to about kinks that wasn't Kurt… who understood it from his point of view. Kurt loved him and was very understanding, but as a Dom there were somethings that just didn't make sense to him. Maybe they would to Elliot or Dani. He looked to Kurt hopefully.

Kurt was glaring at Santana, a clear question in his eyes. _Did you tell them?_

Santana rolled her eyes in response as if to say, _Calm your tits, Hummel. They're just as oblivious as they've always been._

Rachel was watching them curiously. "Can I come?" she asked excitedly. "I haven't been clubbing in so long."

Kurt and Santana both shook their heads. "It's not really a club for you, Fanny," Santana said.

Rachel looked offended, "I _know_ I was innocent in high school with my Mary Janes and carousel sweaters, but I've grown out of that. I can handle a night at the club, Santana."

"Rach, it's _really _not—"

"No," she cut him off, "I'm going and you can't stop me."

Kurt sighed, "Whatever, you can go, but Blaine and I sti—" he stopped when he looked at Blaine who was watching him with wide, pleading eyes.

"Please, Kurt? I wanna go."

Santana laughed, "See, Porcelain, you really gonna tell your boy no?"

Kurt tried to hold his resolve. Last time had been such a terrible experience. Kurt had been so worked up by the time they'd gotten back to Blaine's house that he'd been too rough. It was the first and only time Blaine had safeworded. He never wanted to repeat that night.

But those damn puppy dog eyes.

He relinquished, "Fine," he huffed out, "we'll go."

A wide smile broke across Blaine's face and he leaned up to kiss his Dom sweetly. "Thank you, Sir," he whispered, his voice barely audible to Kurt's ears. Kurt couldn't help but smile back at his pet.

"So, what's this club called?" Rachel asked, delighted.

—

Blaine spun in a circle for Kurt, modeling his outfit for him. Sinfully tight, blood red, skinny jeans and a black mesh shirt with a small leather and chain harness.

Kurt breathed deeply through his nose, trying in vain to quell his hard on. "Beautiful," he said.

Blaine hummed, "Yes, but I think something is missing." He skipped happily over to the bedside table, looking absolutely ridiculous with his sexily mussed hair and black lined eyes, his lips stained red from a bottle Santana had not so subtly tossed through Kurt's curtains.

Blaine retrieved his collar and dropped to his knees in front of Kurt, presenting it proudly.

Kurt's breath hitched a little, "Blaine… I don't know… I mean, Rachel—"

"Will realize that this is a perfectly acceptable accessory for the type of club we are going to. Especially since I'm already wearing a harness." There was a teasing lilt to his voice but Kurt still looked nervous.

"I guess you're right," he sighed, locking the collar around his neck. His fingers lingered on the leather, his eyes unfocused.

"You're thinking really loud, Sir," Blaine whispered, propping his chin up on Kurt's knees, "Is something wrong?"

Kurt looked down at him, a serene look on his face. "She's not going to understand," he said, quietly, "I know she won't. And… clubs aren't like what we have. They're just not. It's more difficult to see the love and the trust that goes into a relationship like ours in that environment, especially for an outsider. This will be her first foray into the scene… and she's not going to understand it. We could end up having to hide this from her forever after tonight…"

Blaine smiled sadly up at his Dom, "Maybe you're judging her too quickly, Sir. She might just get it… we don't know exactly how that brain of hers works, but she might understand. Anyway, if she doesn't, we'll go on hiding it like we always have and nothing will change. But if she gets it… maybe I'll actually get to kneel at your feet at the dinner table," he winked slyly and Kurt laughed.

"You're right, we'll just see how tonight goes, and maybe tomorrow you'll get to crawl around the apartment."

Blaine smiled brightly, "That's the spirit, Sir!"

Kurt shook his head, chuckling, and stood, pulling Blaine to his feet as well. Blaine surveyed his outfit, the dark wash skinny jeans with black and silver knee high boots and a shimmery purple button up with a black leather vest over the top, chains tying up the back in a mock corset pattern. And from his pocket he produced a sleek black leash.

Kurt saw Blaine's breath hitch and smirked. He looped the leash around Blaine's neck and tugged him closer. Blaine stumbled a bit, catching himself with his hands splayed across Kurt's chest. Kurt watched him closely, his eyes flitting down to the way his Adam's apple bobbed under the collar.

"This is only going to be used if things start going like they went last time. You're _mine_, and no one else gets to touch you. Your collar should keep them off, but if it doesn't…" he tightened his grip on the leash, pulling until he was looking down his nose at his sub and Blaine was craning his neck to keep eye contact, their faces mere centimeters apart, "you tell me _immediately_, okay?"

Blaine nodded, "Y-yes, Sir," he stuttered.

"Good," Kurt tugged on the leash harshly, crashing his and Blaine's lips together. He dominated the kissed, biting hard on his lower lip. Blaine whimpered, his eyes falling closed and his knees shaking.

Kurt pulled back, placing both ends of the leash in his back pocket so it dangled out, a constant reminder to Blaine. Blaine's breathing was still erratic when Kurt grabbed his hand and tugged him out of their room.

"I am _not _wearing that, Santana!" they heard Rachel shriek from Santana's room, "That's… that's not even a shirt! It's just a piece of fabric with some strings—"

"Which is why it is perfect for this type of club. Put it on, "Rachel let out an annoyed huff but then the boys heard a rustle of fabric. "Oh, and this too."

Rachel made a choking noise, "Th-that's a collar."

Blaine smiled, his own hand coming up to his collar and stroking it fondly.

"Yes," Santana replied simply.

"Like… a _dog _collar."

Both boys winced.

"Yes," Santana repeated.

"I… I can't wear that."

"Do you want a bunch of guys trying to dominate you in there?" There was an audible gulp. "Then wear it. It'll make them think you're claimed and they'll keep their hands off. Now put it on."

"But what about you?"

Santana scoffed, "Oh, honey, I am _clearly _a dominant. Ain't no one gonna be trying to get me on my knees."

Rachel sighed and then there was the snap of the collat being secured around her throat.

"Good, now go hang out with the boys while I finish getting ready." They heard a smack and then Rachel stumbled out of the curtain, looking shocked.

"She just smacked my ass," she told them.

Blaine started to laugh but then his eyes caught sight of the thin silver chain collar around her neck. It was so strange seeing one on someone else…

Kurt was appraising the rest of her outfit. A black leather mini skirt and a deep purple shirt. She was right, it really was just a diamond shaped piece of fabric with ties around her neck and back. To top it off was a pair of silver stilettos with heels that looked as sharp as a dagger.

"Nice," Kurt said, smiling at her.

She blushed, her hand coming up to fiddle with the collar around her neck, her smokey eyes lowering to the ground. "Does it feel weird to you too?" She asked Blaine, her eyes darting to his neck and then back to the ground.

Blaine shook his head, "No, I'm used to it."

Rachel looked at him with wide eyes, "Wha—"

"My bowties," he amended, "this has a little less give but it's basically the same feeling."

"Oh, right," she nodded, but then her eyes caught sight of the silver on his chest, "Is that… is that a harness?" Blaine opened his mouth to reply but she went on, "and… a leash in your pocket, Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged, squeezing Blaine's hand, "I'm nothing if not a master of accessories, Rachel," he said smoothly.

"Right, right, of course," she shifted nervously, shivering at the draft against her bare back.

"You don't have to go with us, Rach," Kurt started, "I mean, this isn't really your scene…"

"But it's yours?" She asked sarcastically.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, technically it was their scene, but they couldn't tell her that. "We're… a bit more adventurous…" she glared at him, "plus we have each other," he added quickly, "A place like this will be a lot different without a significant other to help keep the wolves at bay…"

"That's what this is for apparently," she flicked the collar harshly and Blaine flinched. A collar was a thing to be loved a cherished… not looked at in disgust. His fingers curled around the leather of his collar protectively.

Kurt shrugged, "It should help, but you still don't have to come. You can—"

"What? Stay here alone with a gallon of ice cream while you are all out having fun without me?" her voice was filled with bitterness, "Now way, I'm coming."

Kurt sighed, Rachel had change a lot since high school, but her stubbornness was still firmly in place.

"C'mon, bitches!" Santana called, strutting out of her room in a full leather cat suit, "let's get this party started!"

Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes at her and took a deep breath before heading to the door with Rachel trailing behind them. They definitely had an interesting night ahead of them.


End file.
